


The Thief Learns Her Lesson

by roymaster45



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blindfolds, Breaking and Entering, Caught, Consensual Kink, Implied Sexual Content, Light Bondage, Master/Slave, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, St. Andrew's Cross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roymaster45/pseuds/roymaster45
Summary: A young college sophomore breaks into someone's house with an unusual goal in mind.  When she gets caught, her dream becomes a reality.





	The Thief Learns Her Lesson

“Freeze!”  
  
Teresa fell still as a mouse when she heard the command uttered sharply from behind her.  
  
“Put your hands in the air and turn around. **_Slowly_**.”  
  
She did as she was instructed, praying to God she wasn’t going to find a gun aimed in her general direction. Her cheeks turned pink as she realized she was still holding the Ben-Wa balls in her hand; she tried to drop them, but it felt like they were duct-taped to her hand. The voice turned out to belong to an intimidating, rugged-looking man probably in his mid-30s. He was clad only in a pair of blue jeans, revealing his muscular torso. Teresa relaxed slightly as she realized he was holding a can of pepper spray, and he also seemed to lighten up at the sight of her.  
  
“Are you a student at the college?” he sighed.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“What’s your name?”  
  
“Teresa Stewart,” she answered, before quickly launching into her defense: “I’m so sorry, but I promise I wasn’t planning to steal anything! I just wanted to try out a few of them and see what they’re like.”  
  
“You couldn’t just drive to the city and visit a sex toy shop there?”  
  
“I don’t have a car.”  
  
“Get a friend to drive you, then.”  
  
“…don’t have very many friends.”  
  
He looked up and down at her carefully. It was impossible for her to tell what he was thinking; all she knew was that she definitely didn’t look her best right now. She was clad in a baggy black hoodie and a matching pair of sweatpants, neither of which did much to show off her figure. Her hair was a mess of wayward strands and tangles. Her normal glasses — so elegant and classy — had broken a few days ago, and the only backup pair she had was her old bulky ones from high school.  
  
Eventually, he started slowly walking towards her, talking all the while: “Well, the way I see it, Miss Stewart, we have two options. First option: I call the police and report you for theft. I won’t press charges, and the offense is so minor that someone will probably be able to bail you out for the minimum possible amount the police can post. However, the news will almost certainly tarnish your reputation on campus… I assume you’re one of the sweet, wholesome girls who gets all A-pluses or something?”  
  
Teresa nodded in response to his final question. That definitely didn’t sound like a good choice.  
  
“Second option: we keep this a little secret between ourselves, and… I show you what the toys feel like. A whole session, free of charge. As an added bonus, if I like your behavior, I can give you a discount on any future sessions.”  
  
“What do you mean by ‘sessions’?”  
  
“Oh, come on. You knew full well that you were breaking into the house of a professional BSDM dom; don’t try to hide it.”  
  
After a few seconds, she nodded again. That was indeed the reason she had come here in the first place — she knew he would have the kind of toys and equipment that her roommate couldn’t imagine in her wildest dreams.  
  
“So, which is it going to be, little Teresa?”  
  
“……I’ll take the second option.”  
  
“Very wise,” he chuckled. “In that case, strip all your clothes off while I get the St. Andrew’s Cross ready. And be quick about it.”  
  
She nodded, feeling her pulse grow faster as she began pulling off her hoodie. While she did so, the man walked over to the corner and pulled the large, X-shaped cross out towards the center of the room. It had been hard not to notice it when she arrived. Idly, she wondered if he had manufactured it himself or purchased it somewhere.  
  
Once she was completely naked, he gestured for her to stand on the foot outlines at the base of the cross. She did so, spreading her limbs to match the frame without prompting. As he wrapped the velcro cuffs around each of her wrists and ankles, tightening the ropes until they were secure, she couldn’t help letting out a small gasp of arousal.  
  
“Excited already, slave?” he asked with a smile.  
  
“Yes…” she murmured.  
  
A second later, she yelped in shock when he slapped her breast firmly. The grin disappeared from his face as he growled, “What was that?”  
  
“Um, y-yes — Master?”  
  
“Better. You learn quickly, dear. Now, let me just take care of your vision for you.”  
  
He gingerly removed her glasses from her face and placed them on top of a nearby dresser. Then, without hesitation, he wrapped a long black piece of cloth around her head as a blindfold. Teresa’s heart began to beat in her chest as the truth of her situation sank in. This was actually happening… she had really been tied up by a professional dom, who was about to play her body like an instrument.  
  
Her attention was brought back to reality when she heard a strange squishing noise, like a bottle being squeezed. A few seconds later, she moaned as she felt his fingers — cold and wet — slide across her pussy. He dragged his digits teasingly back and forth between her ass and nether lips, coating both of them with lube. Her blush deepened when he stuck two fingertips inside of her and wiggled them back and forth.  
  
“Do you like that, slut?” he whispered into her ear.  
  
“Yes, Master…”  
  
“Good girl. Now, the only question is, what toy are we going to use on your tight little holes first?”

**Author's Note:**

> All right, I'm home sick from work today, so let's see how many of these suckers we can crank out. Maybe I can actually catch up on the prompts by the end of the night ^_^;
> 
> As usual, I know there's always room for me to improve as a writer. So, if there's anything in particular you like about the style/dialogue/etc. - or anything that you think could use some work - feel free to drop it in a comment below. I would really appreciate it.


End file.
